La despedida de Soltero
by rey kon
Summary: Los chicos quieren pasar un dia sin mujeres y quieren empezar con una despedida de soltero que Gil le organiza a su primo, mas no todo sale como lo esperaban, final de temporada! relatado por todos los guapos chicos de Monster High
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Como están, me presento antes de que los demás lleguen, soy Heath Burns y esta es la ultima historia de la segunda temporada, y la cual será relatada por nosotros los chicos

(colocando una grabadora con sonido de aplausos)

Lo siento! Siempre quise hacer eso! Jaja!estamos en la mansión Gorgon, aquí ensayamos mis amigos y yo cuando tuvimos ese festival de talentos, y de vez en cuando tocamos para distraernos, esta historia estará contada en forma de dialogo porque cuando a las chicas les toco narrar su historia, muchos se confundieron y Deuce decidio que nosotros lo haríamos mejor, asi que, esperamos que no reporten a FANFICTION este fic, ya que lo hacemos por que ustedes lo disfruten.

Clawd:(entrando) hola, llego tarde?

Heath:no men! Soy el primero

Clawd: y Deuce?

Heath: ya sabes! Hablando con su novia por Skype, de seguro despidiéndose con el típico, cuelga tu, no tu cuelga primero

Clawd (¬¬) eso hago yo con Lala

Heath (:S) ay…sorry..bueno..pues..es lindo no!

Clawd: no se como lo hagas tu con Abbey pero, Lala y yo pasamos mas de media hora despidiendonos, es muy tierna mi chiquita!

Heath: (-_- come on!) si tu lo dices…pensé que Thad iba a venir contigo

Clawd: pues..no..no lo vi

Thad(entrando) lamento llegar tarde….aunque…nada mas están ustedes..y los demás?

Heath:Deuce ahora baja esta con Cleo por Skype, Holt ni Gil han llegado, de seguro andan de mandiles con sus novias

Thad (-_-) yo acabo de venir de con mi novia

Heath(._.) hoy no es mi dia

Holth (entrando con Gil) heeey! Ya estamos listos?

Clawd:esperamos a Deuce y comenzamos

Holt: en donde esta?

Heath: va de nuevo, esta arriba hablando por Skype con Cleo

Clawd: traduciendo eso: siéntense que eso va para rato

Gil: ni yo hablo tanto con Lagoona!

Holt:porque tu nada mas te la pasas mirándola como baboso

Gil:oye!

Holt:niegalo!

Gil: soy muy serio..y ella es muy bonita

Heath:ergo., te le quedas viendo por horas como baboso

Clawd: ya dejen de pelear. , recuerden que esta vez nos toco a nosotros contar la historia de cierre de temporada

Heath:si!y no dejaremos que las chicas nos ganen!aun tienen muchas visitas

Holt: porque tienen buen publicista! Pocas veces salimos nosotros, acaso han recibido alguna ganancia por los muñecos que Mattel saco nuestros?

(negación total)

Holt: thank you!

Thad: y si comenzamos sin Deuce?

Todos:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thad: (:S) dije algo malo?

Heath: Thad..sabemos que eres nuevo..pero que no has captado que las mujeres prefieren al griego que a nosotros?

Clawd:asi es cuñadito, si pudieran, pedirían solo historias de el, bañándose, ejercitándose y haciendo cosas prohibidas…ese efecto causa el en las mujeres

Holt:pues …si esta guapo

(todos mirándole)

Holt (:s) sorry…ese fue Jackson

Todos: ajaaa!

Deuce: (entrando) hey,hola

Clawd:solo faltabas tu, men

Deuce:sorry, estaba con Cleo

Heath: genial! Y has de venir super hot!

Deuce (=^^=)oh come on, men!

Clawd: mejor despeja tu mente de tu chica, amigo mio, mientras yo presento la historia te parece?

Deuce:no, lo hare yo..ustedes exageran o piensan que solo estoy pensando en cosas pervertidas todo el tiempo

Holt:que, no es asi?

Deuce (¬¬) nooo!

Clawd:pues de hecho decíamos que a las mujeres les encanta oir tus historias "candentes"

Deuce: (:s) este…mejor empezamos! ..ejem..bien..hola a todos, este es el ultimo fic de este segundo ciclo y nos toco a nosotros narrarlo, como saben, la primera temporada la cerraron las chicas y para algunos fue algo confuso, asi que decidimos hacer la historia en forma de guion para mas fácil lectura

Heath: (bostezando) men…eso yo ya lo dije

Deuce:pero quise repetirlo yo! Además, les queremos pedir muy atentamente que no reporten esta historia a fanfiction por la manera en que esta escrita,ya que solo queremos que disfruten de ella, asi que sin mas preámbulos, comenzare yo, esta historia que llamamos: "La despedida de soltero"

Holt.:(interrumpiendo)y no se trata de Deuce!

Deuce:

Todo comenzó un dia normal en Monster High, mis amigos y yo estábamos bastante aburridos en las gradas de la escuela, ya que nuestras chicas estaban en un curso de modelaje que había organizado la escuela, y duraba como hora y media , mas teníamos que esperarlas porque si no, nos iba peor si las dejábamos ahí

-que fastidio-se quejaba Heath- me choca estar sin hacer nada

-puedes avanzarle a la tarea-aconsejaba su primo jugando con un yo-yo que le había comprado Frankie la tarde anterior-

-claro! De seguro yo voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo haciendo tarea! Ya quiero ver a Abbey-

-y yo a Cleo-concedi acostado mirando al cielo-la directora si que nos paso a molestar con su cursito de modelaje

-lo se-dijo Clawd-no se para que les serviría, de todas maneras, son lindas

-se que Lagoona solo lo hace por estar con sus amigas…pero debio consultármelo antes

-ella jamas te consulta nada-se burlaba Heath

-por supuesto que si!

-claro que no!a menos Abbey me aviso que estaría ocupada despues de clases

-te aviso!no es lo mismo que pedir permiso!-aclaraba Gil molesto

-dejen de pelear-pedia yo-a ninguno de ustedes les pidieron permiso, asi que déjense de tonterías que estamos todos en las mismas

-deberiamos hacer algo nosotros también-aconsejaba Holt-no se, alguna actividad extra

-como que?-preguntaba Thad que estaba a un lado mio, recargado en el muro y con las manos en los bolsillos

-pues…algo que nos una mas

Todos le miramos extrañados

-acaso quieres que hagamos pijamadas como ellas?-me burlaba yo

-no seas tarado! Digo..bien podríamos,..no se..hacer un club de algo

-un club de tobi?-pregunto extrañado Heath-eso si es raro

-yo secundo a Holt-hablo Gil-nos hace falta salir mas nosotros como amigos, si lo hacemos..pero deberíamos tener un dia para no se! Ir al basket, a patinar, al box, al futbol!

-eso mismo decía yo!-gritaba Holt alegre-un dia sin las chicas

Clawd , Thad y yo nos miramos unos a los otros, siempre he pensando que somos los mas unidos a nuestras novias, no porque los otros no las amen, si no que…nos gusta mucho pasar tiempo con ellas

-que dices men?-me preguntaba Holt-aceptas?

-bueno…tendría que preguntarle a Cleo

Obviamente un reclamo general se escucho de mis tres amigos

-no puedes hacer nada sin decirle a tu novia?-me regañaba Heath

-hey! Yo también pienso lo mismo que Deuce, yo debo consultarlo con Lala

-y yo con Clawdeen-terciaba Thad

-no haremos nada malo!-sonreia Holt-es mas…comencemos mañana viernes, podemos oficializarlo como el dia de no chicas

Me rasque la cabeza nervioso, no me gustaba mucho la idea, los viernes solia cenar con Cleo en mi casa

-bueno..no se-conteste

-buena idea Holt-contestaba Gil-es mas, los invito a una despedida de soltero!mi primo se casa en dos semanas, y sus amigos y yo le estamos organizando una, sera en su casa, no les dije que soy el padrino?

-hasta mafioso saliste!-se burlaba Heath obviamente hablando de la pelicula

-que edad tiene tu primo?-pregunto preocupado Clawd

-32, pero siempre me lleve super con el y me escogio a mi

-ah vaya!pense que tenia tu edad, me dije: que idiota si se casa tan joven

Obviamente las palabras de mi amigo me calaron muy hondo

-excuse me?-pregunte en ingles

-que?

-porque habría de ser un idiota si se casa tan joven?-

-ah vamos men! Si tuviera la edad de Gil, seria una tontería

-porque?

-porque aun le falta mucho por vivir! Atarse a una sola, eso si es de tontos

Iba a responder cuando sono el timbre, sabíamos que las chicas estaban por salir asi que Gil se apuro a decirnos

-mañana los espero en mi casa a las 7 y de ahí nos vamos a la despedida, habrá chicas stripeer!

-estas loco?-me pare shockeado-Cleo va matarme!

-y Lala a mi!-

-aah no sean aguados!-respondio Heath entusiasmado-vamos y punto! Somos jóvenes y tenemos que vivir, a las 7 en casa de Gil!

**Hola a todos! Como están? Les presento el ultimo fic de esta segunda temporada, espero que no nos reporten por la forma en que esta escrita en forma de dialogo ya que la vez anterior que subi unos de Beyblade, me los reportaron y cerraron mi cuenta**

**auch eso dolio**

**Y no me gustaría que pasara eso con esta cuenta y mis fics de Monster High ya que les tengo un personal aprecio**

**A la persona que me pedia el nombre del siguiente fic**

**Lo volveré a decir**

**Yo no le pongo nombre al fic hasta que este totalmente terminado, los nombro en cuanto los subo o antes si es que me llega la inspiración**

**Pero pueden buscarme por nombre en fanfiction**

**De todas formas, no tengo fecha de inicio para la tercera temporada,ya que la subiré hasta que este fic llegue a los 100 comentarios**

**Y si no llegan pues no la subiré :p**

**Jajaa! Soy muy mala :l**

**En fin,tratare de subirlo todo antes de Navidad y Año Nuevo **

**Y si nos queda tiempecillo, subir un par de C&D el 1 de Enero, les parece bien?**

**Déjenme sus comentarios, preguntas, lo que deseen, saben que estoy para servirles.**

**Cuídense, y pasen lindas fiestas**

**REY KON**


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba a punto de decirles que no contaran conmigo, cuando vi a mi novia y sus amigas venir directo hacia nosotros, Clawdeen estaba atrás de ellas, hablando con un chico que salía a su lado del curso de modelaje, Thad le miro bastante serio, no hizo un movimiento por acercarse, por lo regular, Clawdeen y el no son tan cariñosos como el resto de nosotros, solo se tomaban de la mano y creo que solo se habían dado un par de besos frente a los demas, eran bastante discretos.

-hola bebe-me saludo mi bella niña-me extrañaste?-

Yo la abrace sentándola conmigo

-tu que piensas?

-que si-me sonrio mi preciosa chica besándome intensamente

-y tu lobito?-se paraba Lala frente a el-me extrañaste?

-claro que si chiquita-sonreia besando a su novia mi amigo-sabes que me falta algo si no estas a mi lado

-eres tan tierno!-le abrazaba ella

-estuvo muy interrresante el currrso, crrren que tenemos talento parrra ello-

-no crei que te gustara tanto, nena-le sonreía Heath a su chica, por lo regular era algo apática con este tipo de cosas

-siemprrre es bueno conocerrr gente nueva

-y…quien dio el curso?-preguntaba Thad aun sin dejar de ver a su novia

-Ese chico de alla., se llama Ronie y sus asistentes, son geniales y muy amables-le contestaba Lagoona ya a lado de su novio-Clawdeen y el se llevaron super bien

-Creo que te llego competencia Thad-dijo Cleo a mi amigo que solo bajo la mirada bastante pensativo, el chico de Clawdeen es mas celoso de lo que quiere aparentar

*.*.*.*.*.

Thad:espera un momento! Yo no soy celoso!

Todos:nooooooooooooooo!

Thad:no!solo no me parecio que Clawdeen estuviera tanto tiempo hablando con el

Clawd(sonriendo) y porque no?

Thad:porque..bueno! yo la estaba esperando y si tenia intención de estar platicando con el, pues ya me hubiera ido a casa a comer

Deuce:claro..de seguro es eso..Clawd..continua

Clawd: a la orden!

*.*.*.*.*

Clawd:

Mi hermana es una chica extremadamente bonita, si hasta yo soy algo celoso con ella, mas desde que salía con Thad, digamos que había delegado un poco mi sentido de posesión con Clawdeen, nuestro amigo bajaba los escalones de las gradas sin dejar de ver a su novia, mientras nosotros le planteábamos la idea a nuestras chicas de salir a la despedida de Gil al dia siguiente

-y ustedes podrán , no se! Hacer una pijamada por ejemplo-aconsejaba Holt

-no suena mal, podría ser en mi casa-sonreia Frankie

-habra mujeres?-preguntaba Cleo seriamente a Mis amigos

-No!-respondian Gil y Heath, mientras que su novio decía un sincero "si"

-ah vamos men!-reclamaba Holt-

-habra chicas?-preguntaba Frankie ya no muy convencida

-solo serán para el festejado, nosotros ni nos acercaremos

-yo no quiero ir-dijo Deuce honestamente-sorry amigos, pero a mi no me llaman la atención las stripers, tengo una bella novia y no me interesa ver a nadie mas

Su novia lo abrazaba orgullosa regalándole un tierno beso

-eres muy lindo, amor!

-pues sin ti, no vamos-dije decidido-yo tampoco le veo la gracia

Mis compañeros se veian algo decepcionados de nuestra negación cuando mi chiquita hablo

-bueno…es normal que los chicos vayan a despedidas de solteros…y siempre he pensado que no deben perderse nada en la vida

-pero…-interrumpia Cleo abrazada a su novio

-solo será una fiesta, además, Deuce y Clawd pueden cuidarse uno al otro y asi estaremos seguras de que estarán fuera de peligro-

Mi chiquita es una de las mujeres mas centradas e inteligentes que conozco y por eso la amo tanto

Cleo miraba a su novio aun nada convencida mas suspiro y dijo

-si no te dejo ir…me odiaran…puedes ir pero…me llamaras?

-todo el tiempo-sonrio el besándola

En eso, Thad paso entre nosotros rumbo hacia mi hermana, cuando llego a su lado, la abrazo en un gesto no muy común en el

-nos vamos?-le pregunto mirando al chico en lugar de a mi hermana

-eh..me hablas a mi o a el?-pregunto dudosa

El la miro con cara de pocos amigos y le dijo:

-obviamente a ti,..a menos que tengas planes con el

El amigo de mi hermana sonrio y dijo

-wow..que carácter…sera mejor que te llame mas tarde…nos vemos Clawdeen

-cuidate-le sonrio ella, Thad ni siquiera le contesto

-pasa algo?-pregunto Clawdeen alejándose

-debo irme a casa y quería saber si quieres que te acompañe a la tuya o no

-descuida, ahí esta mi hermano-contesto con simpleza ella caminando hacia nosotros

-bien-dijo nuestro amigo molesto-nos vemos

Todos le dijimos un "bye" mirando a mi hermana quien se sentaba junto a Lala en las gradas

-te viste muy mal-le regañaba mi chiquita

-ahora que hice?-contesto molesta poniéndose sus gafas oscuras

-que hiciste? Técnicamente ignoraste a Thad! Extrañas tu condición de forever alone verdad?-pregunto con malicia Cleo

-por supuesto que no!solo platicaba con Ronie, ustedes saben que amo la moda y el me estaba dando tips-

-que conveniente-sonrio Lagoona-le gustas al chico

-el chico es gay-aclaro Clawdeen-me extraña que no lo notaran

-en serrrio? Pues es muy guapo!-decia Abbey

-hey! Aquí estoy, eh!-le reclamaba Heath

-acaso no oiste que es gay?-

-aun asi me enoja!tu solo tienes que verme guapo a mi!

-primo…Abbey no es ciega-se burlaba Holt

-jaja!muy gracioso-

-como sea, Thad se molesto, tenia rato esperándote-le dijo Deuce a Clawdeen

-no me importa, yo si me tengo que aguantar que el y Natasha sigan siendo amigos, verdad? Para que vea lo que se siente!-

-estas celosa!-decia mi chiquita feliz

-no estoy celosa, no seas orate-reclamaba ella-solo que a mi nadie me ve la cara de estúpida. Y Clawd, ya vámonos que tengo cosas que hacer

Y levantándose, camino furiosa hacia el estacionamiento

Sus amigas se miraron unas a otras diciendo en voz alta

-claaaroo que esta celosa!

*.*.*.*

Thad:tu hermana tiene mal carácter!

Clawd: te lo advertimos

*.*.*.

Al dia siguiente, ella estaba en los casilleros cuando su novio fue a su lado

-hola-le saludo el

-hey-contesto sacando sus libros

-lamento no haberte llamado ayer-dijo el vampiro arrepentido

-descuida, no pasa nada-cerraba el locker y caminaba rumbo a sus clases

-podemos vernos hoy-caminando el tras ella-

-que no es la fiesta de Gil? Ellos cuentan contigo, debes ir-

-no si no te parece

-a mi? Yo que tengo que ver en eso?-preguntaba dudosa

-bueno…es una despedida de soltero y..

-y ya te dije que eres libre de hacer lo que deseas.-

-o sea..que no te importa?-pregunto el directamente

Clawdeen volteo diciendo:

-no es que no me importe..mas eres libre de hacer lo que deseas y salir con quien desees, salimos juntos mas no soy tu dueña…

Thad la miro fijamente

-no..no lo eres..mas me gustaría conocer tu opinión de vez en cuando..

-mi opinión es esa…haz lo que desees. Tu decides yo no

Suspiro bastante molesto, y miro hacia donde estaban los demás de su clase siendo saludado por Natasha, cosa que no paso desapercibida por mi hermana

-ok..te llamo mañana-le contesto el sin mirarla y sin dejar de observar a la otra chica

-como sea-dijo ella sin perder detalle de todo, dio media vuelta y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo, Thad miraba como se alejaba y pensó que quizás, era un gran error estar con alguien que no era de su especie

Mi hermana no suele expresar lo que siente, mas obviamente si le dolia lo que estaba pasando, Thad era su primer novio oficial y no quería arruinar las cosas, veía a Cleo, Lagoona, Abbey y Frankie muy felices con mis amigos hasta mi chiquita y yo teníamos ya una relación mas bastante decepcionada diciendo:"despierta,el debe estar con los suyos" Tomaba su K-freeze cuando Romulus llego a su lado

-porque tan sola?-

-mis amigas están como ovejas con sus parejas-sonrio ella

Romulus rio ante lo dicho

-y la tuya?

-con los suyos-

-eso no te molesta?-

-nop-dijo escuetamente

-por?-

-es libre de hacerlo

-una vampira peliroja anda tras el

-que tenga suerte entonces-le contesto a su vez Clawdeen

-si todo es tan free..te invito esta noche a la playa..la manada ira a surfear,mi primo invito a tu hermana Howleen. Que dices?

-surfear? No suena mal-sonrio ella-solo que no tengo tabla de surf

-prometo prestarte una

-en serio?

-a ti te presto hasta mi vida-le sonrio mi amigo-paso por ustedes a las 7

-hecho!

Mi amigo sonrio y mi hermana le regreso el gesto, al menos tenia algo que hacer para distraer la mente de Thad y su amiguita peliroja

*.*.*.*.*.

Thad:yo no tengo nada que ver con Natasha!

Clawd-mas te vale,porque no quiero que le pintes el cuerno a Clawdeen!

Thad: es lo mismo que pienso yo de Romulus!

Clawd:ella jamas..

Deuce:hey!parenle a su drama crepusculero y dejen que continue Gil

Gil:gracias gran lider!

*.*.*.*.*.*.

Gil:

Mis amigos llegaron a tiempo a mi casa,Holt y Heath llegaron juntos,diciendo que Abbey y Frankie estarian en casa de Cleo quien las habia invitado a quedarse a dormir,Lagoona estaba ya con ella desde temprano asi que todo estaba mas que perfecto,Deuce llego con Clawd y Thad quien no lucia de nada buen humor

-que te pasa?-le pregunte al vampiro al ver que llegaba furico

-nada-contesto el ignorandome y sentandose en la sala

-Deuce y el pasaron por mi-decia Clawd-y mis hermanitas salieron con Romulus hacia la playa

-Clawdeen debio decirmelo!

-aah solo saldran a surfear!-le aclaraba Clawd como si de su culpa se tratase

-pues no me parece!-alzaba la voz Thad y era muy poco comun verlo asi el era muy frio y centrado

-tienes una aspirina?-preguntaba el griego entrando-me duele la cabeza!

-tu te la pasaste el dia entero con Natasha,asi que porque ella no iba a salir con Romulus?-

-yo no me pase el dia con MI COMPAñERA,eso no es verdad!-se defendia Thad-pero no es muy agradable llegar y ver que tu novia se suba al auto de otro y ni siquiera me diga "bye,ire con tu rival a la playa"

-tu pasaste el dia entero en la mesa con los vampiros ignorando a Clawdeen,Natasha no se te despego ni un momento y estaba pegada cual iman contigo,mi hermana no te perdia de vista,y ahora esperas que ella no haga nada?olvidalo amigo, tiene demasiado caracter como para dejar que alguien quiera verle la cara,si esa va a ser tu actitud,mejor alejate de ella porque si no,te las veras conmigo-amenazo Clawd

**Hola! Aquí dejándoles el segundo capitulo**

**Cuando actualizare?**

**Eso es sorpresa**

**Puede ser hoy**

**Mañana**

**Pasado**

**Aun no lo se :l**

**Soy como Santa Claus**

**Jajaaa**

**Nos vemos!**

**Déjenme un comentario! Recuerden que llegando a 100**

**Regreso con la tercera temporada**

**Bye**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

Thad volteo la mirada molesto,sabia que el lobo tenia la razon,mas no por eso dejaba de sentirse un vil gusano por haber ignorado a su novia todo el dia

-emm...pues...nos vamos ya?-pregunte cuando vi que la discusion termino

-todo depende de este par de intensos-contestaba Deuce masajeando su sien,obviamente la discusion entre ambos le tenian harto

-es su culpa

-claro!nada mas mia-se defendia el vampiro

-pues Clawdeen obviamente tampoco la tiene

-noooo!ella es muy inocente!

-aaah ya callense-grito el griego-Clawd,el es el novio de tu hermana y si quiere,mañana mismo lo manda al carajo,sabes que asi es ella,y tu Thad,el va a defenderla siempre mas solo tu tendras la culpa de que tu novia salga con otros,asi que ya parenle a sus broncas que me hartan o no vamos a ningun maldito lado, al fin que ni ganas tengo de ir!

Todos nos quedamos callados, Deuce se levanto decidido y dijo:

-si van a dejar de pelear, los espero afuera

Y salio decidido,Heath y Holt le siguieron, yo tome algunas cosas y le grite a mi madre que ya me iba,Clawd y Thad se miraron uno al otro y el primero camino decidido, no sin antes decir bastante infantil

-pues tu tuviste la culpa

Y salio detrás de los demás,Thad bufo furioso mirándome, me encogi de hombros y seguimos a los otros, esa iba a ser una laaarga noche

.*.*.-*.*

Heath:y si que lo fue!

Holt:a veces creo que estamos salados por tantas cosas que nos pasan me cae

Gil:puedo continuar?

Clawd:porque conte tan poquito? No es justo!

Deuce:pedi que contara Gil porque era su casa

Clawd (cruzándose de brazos)y a mi cuando me tocara!

Thad:vaya,los Wolf tienen esa actitud eh, es hereditaria?

Clawd:mejor no pises ese terreno!

Deuce: ya..tranquilos..Gil..continua

Gil:ok

.*.*.*.*.

Gil:

Entramos a la camioneta de nuestro amigo y el que se veía realmente deprimido era Thad, porque..

*.*.*

Thad: espera…espera…mejor yo cuento como me sentía ok?

Gil:ok..pero luego sigo yo!

Thad (-.-) vale

*.*.*.*

Mis amigos iban bastante callados, ya que el haber estado peleando minutos antes con Clawd,había dejado un ambiente algo tenso entre nosotros, yo iba pensando en lo que había visto , Deuce había pasado por mi a mi casa, honestamente.,si tenia razón en lo que me acusaba, en efecto, habia pasado el dia con los vampiros porque no quería hondar en mi relación con Clawdeen, en ocasiones es demasiado fría, y aunque no me gusta una novia obsesiva, a todo chico nos gusta sentir que nos protegen,y ella, pues..lucia muy indiferente a lo que yo hacia. Natasha era bella..pero no tenia lo que hace a mi novia especial, mis amigos tenían razón, Clawdeen podía mandarme al diablo en un minuto si continuaba yo jugando ese juego, si de algo estaba seguro era que con ella no se jugaba, me había dejado de hablar porque me había visto con mi hermana recién salimos la primera vez, y ahora con Natasha,solo platicábamos de cosas sin importancia, no es que me gustara pasar tiempo con ella, si no que..me hubiera gustado ver que mi novia me pidiera que no me acercara a mi amiga,notarla celosa, mas ver su indiferencia y saber que se había ido con Romulus a la playa porque yo lo provoque…me hacia creer..que Clawdeen pronto iba a terminar conmigo y me iba a cambiar por el,suspire molesto, mire mi celular y no había un solo mensaje de ella, ni una llamada, nada, y eso que me miro cuando se fue con el! Tiene un verdad un carácter demasiado especial, busque entre mis contactos y vi su foto, estaba por llamarle cuando mejor volvi telefono a mi lugar,Gil daba indicaciones a Deuce diciendo en donde era la fiesta

-es en el sotano de la casa de mis tios, ahí mi primo tiene su depa

-ergo, vive con sus padres-se burlo Holt

-bueno…si..pero su novia compro casa,cuando se casen vivirá con ella

-que?-pregunto Deuce mirándome-que se piensa tu primo?

-porque?

-porque no le compro casa el?

-bueno..porque ..ella dijo que la compraría para ambos y pues mi primo acepto.

-eso no es ser hombre-contesto el griego molesto-si tu vas a casarte con la mujer que amas, justo es que le compres la casa a tu esposa y a tus hijos, y no ella, yo jamas lo haría con Cleo, eso es denigrante

-bueno…eso piensa mi primo

-pues ya se ahora porque vive en un sotano

-como sea! El esta muy ilusionado, y miren..traigo la sortija –

Nos mostro el anillo que no era muy lindo, la piedra era muy pequeña y no era muy elegante que digamos

-donde compro eso?-pregunto el griego mirando la sortija y manejando a su vez-

-no lo se, pero es linda no?

-no es ni la mitad de hermosa que la de Cleo

-en serio que en ocasiones te pareces demasiado a ella-bromeo Clawd

Deuce les hizo una seña obscena con la mano mientras que Gil volvia a poner el anillo en su chaqueta

-es ahí,men!puedes estacionar enfrente, mis tios no tienen auto-

-ok-le contesto el haciendo lo que le indicaban, a leguas se veía que no tenia animos de estar aquí

Y no lo culpo, la fiesta estaba llena de chicos que parecían nerds, el primo de Gil era un paleontólogo y tal parecía que con las bebidas venia el inhalador de asma incluido, mis amigos y yo nos sentamos algo alejados de los demás que estaban super emocionados por ver por primera vez en su vida a una stripper y puedo asegurar que incluso a una mujer,el unico que nos hizo compañia, fue el gato pelusa que parecia compartir nuestros pensamientos acerca de los tontos nerds

*.*.*.*

Gil:oye!no seas malo con mi primo y sus amigos!

Thad: acepta que es la verdad!

Gil:Deuce, déjame continuar desde aquí

Deuce:aun es pronto

Gil:pero quiero seguir yo!

Thad:el stock son 10 hojas por cada uno y apenas llevo 3!

Gil:ok..pero me deben 7 (¬¬)

Thad: como sea!

*.*.*.*.*

Tomamos algunas sodas, mientras que Heath traía una cerveza consigo

-quieren una?-pregunto feliz

Deuce de inmediato se la quito

-no..y tu tampoco quieres!

-pero men!-le contesto haciendo un puchero

-eres menor de edad y no me levantaran una multa por tu culpa! Tomate una soda!

-que aguado eres!-le replico

La chica del stripper llego y los nerds estaban mega emocionados,era bonita, si, y Gil sobre todo la miro sorprendido porque era rubia, el tiene predilección por las chicas blondas, Holt y Heath eran los mas divertidos, y seguían el baile de la chica muy interesados, la fiesta había comenzando ya, sin embargo, Clawd jugaba SIM en su celular y Deuce checaba su pagina desde el suyo, yo mire con desgano el show, pensando en mi novia, ¿que estaría haciendo? Romulus de seguro aprovecharía el momento para estar cerca de ella, de decirle que lo nuestro era un error y que debería estar con su gente y no conmigo, me sentí de muy mal humor, mire a mi amigo que estaba a lado mio y le pregunte

-no vas a ver a la stripper?

Deuce la miro sin darle importancia

-no es la gran cosa

Yo sonreí, obviamente a lado de su novia, la chica estaba muuuy por debajo de su bella niña

-es linda-le hice notar

El continuo con su iphone contestandome

-no es Cleo-

-cierto, tu novia es preciosa

El sonrio, iba a contestarme cuando le llego un mensaje por WhatsApp,que se leia textualmente:

"quee hacees? :l"

Deuce contesto de inmediato

"Nada importante bebe, esta la chica con su show"

El griego espero paciente la respuesta que apareció enseguida:

"& noo es bonitaa? No la estas mirandoo?"

Mi amigo rio por lo bajo, su chica lo estaba monitoreando

"no, tu luces mil veces mejor y lo sabes, te amo hermosa"

La chica le contesto:

" oqeei ´´ tee mandoo algo paraa quee siempre recuerdees q sooi maas beshaa que eella ´´ :l"

Y enseguida, Cleo le había mandado una foto bastante atrevida de ella misma en una bellísima lencería roja, Deuce hizo una exclamación de sorpresa al verlo, todos volteamos a mirarlo preguntándole que sucedia

-este,..nada nada-contestaba mega nervioso y escondiendo su celular-este…estare aca atrás de acuerdo?

Y se levanto de prisa a mirar lo que su niña le estaba mandando,yo sonrei divertido,mi amigo es realmente bastante hot

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Deuce:oye! (-_-)

Thad:niegalo!

Deuce:acaso viste la foto que mi novia me mando?

Thad(:s) este...no!claro que no!

Deuce(-_-)

Gil:yo sigo!

Heath: ni maiz! Sigo yo!

*.*.*.*.*.*

Heath: la fiesta estaba bastante aburridona,Holt y yo solo nos burlabamos de los nerds quienes estaban emocionados al ver a una chica,mas honestamente no era tan bonita como mi Abbey,asi que nos divertiamos viendo como la veian endiosados,Clawd bostezaba sin parar,Thad jugaba con el gatito ,y Deuce estaba llamandole a su novia con una cara de felicidad que nadie le quitaba,cuando acabo el show,Gil se acerco a saludar a la stripper

-que aburrido-dijo nuestro amigo Clawd estirandose cansado

-lo se,debimos hacer otra cosa-secundo Thad con el gato en sus rodillas

-a la proxima,nos vamos al Hockey,es mas divertido como se rompen la nariz uno al otro

-Deuce-le hablo Holt el cual volteo preguntando en señas que queriamos- Vas a hacernos caso o seguiras hablando con Cleo?

El griego nos ignoro y continuo hablando con su novia,Thad se levanto

-porque mejor no vamos a otro lugar?

-a la playa,quizas?-pregunto mordazmente el lobo

-no pensaba en eso,pero si quieren!

-osea que quieres ir a espiar a tu novia-sonrei yo

-aah claro que no,la playa tiene miles de kilometros y podemos ir a otro sitio no cerca de ellos

-mejor vamos a ver a las chicas-respondio Clawd levantandose-yo quiero ver a mi Lala y se que Deuce quiere ver a Cleo,esto de la fiesta de despedida fue un error,no soy de esta clase de chicos-

-si,te apoyo-continuo Holt levantandose-la verdad,prefiero algo mas sano que estar viendo stripers!aun podemos llegar al juego

Clawd mirando el reloj secundo

-si nos apuramos,si!eh Deuce!,vamonos-

El griego asintio mientras aun hablaba y minutos despues,regresaba con nosotros-

-listo,nos vamos?

-podemos ir al juego,aun llegamos a buena hora-observo Thad

-bien,los dejo ahi,tengo otros planes

-como?-le gritamos todos a Deuce

-que? Ire con mi novia!

-Men,dijimos que era dia sin chicas-reclame

-amigo,ahorita,me urge ir con mi niña-me contesto seriamente el-

-espera,espera-tercio Clawd-no vas a dejarnos ahi! Venimos todos y nos vamos todos

-hey!yo no tengo la culpa de que no trajeran sus autos y en este momento, mis hormonas piensan por mi y creeme, no quiero estar con unos tipos feos como ustedes, a ir y besar a mi novia

-pues en ese caso, vamos contigo, también queremos ver a nuestras chicas-dije yo

-pero..-interrumpio Thad-a mi déjame en casa,Deuce…Clawdeen no esta con las demás y pues…prefiero llegar temprano y dormirme-

-ah vamos, men!-reclamo mi primo-no vas a irte a encerrar, es viernes en la noche!vamos con ellas y te diviertes un poco-

-la verdad..no estoy de humor…,no se preocupen por mi…estare bien-nos sonrio nuestro vampiro amigo

-no podemos dejarte,Thad…se supone que era noche de chicos y si no vas tu..pues podemos ir a mi casa a jugar video juegos-invito Clawd-

-eh?-pregunto asustado Deuce-

-asi podrias esperar a mi hermana y hablar con ella…te parece?-

-pues…-

-buena idea!ire a avisarle a Gil que nos vamos-dijo mi primo entusiasmado y sin dejarlo terminar-

-pero en verdad necesito ir con Cleo-decia Deuce mega urgido

**Hola! Aquí actualizando nuevamente**

**¬¬ se están uniendo para hacer esos 100 comentarios verdad?**

**Mmmmm ¬¬**

**Bueno :3 no los puedo evitar jejejeje**

**Amiga, no me dijiste a que Facebook fue al que me mandaste tu solicitud**

**Tengo varios face´s mas los mas comunes son el de REY KON que casi no utilizo y en el cual esta una portada de Rey y Cleo**

**Y uno de Cleo de Nile en donde en la portada dice : Rebeca**

**Mi nombre real**

**Y ese es en donde mas tiempo paso**

**Te busque por tu nombre y no te encontré**

**Mándame inbox diciéndome que eres tu y te aceptare**

**Es que en ese de Cleo solo acepto suscripciones pero hare solo una excepción, ok?**

**Nos vemos quizás mañana**

**Bye bye**

**Ya saben..dejenme comentarios! Amo leerlos**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

.*.*.*

Deuce:oyeee!no estaba urgido! ¬¬

Todos:noooooo!

*.*.*.*.

Heath:

-vamos men-decia Clawd palmeándolo amigablemente-con que pases un dia sin estar con ella, no pasara nada, hasta les hara bien!

-tu no tienes ni una remota idea de nada-reclamaba molesto el griego

Gil regresaba con cara de emocionado, la striper había estado coqueteando con el, y como nuestro amigo es medio idiota y pocas veces las chicas le hacen caso, pues dejamos que se emocionara, nos salimos del lugar y fuimos rumbo a la camioneta de nuestro amigo que en verdad lucia muy molesto

-tiene bonitos ojos, no lo creen?-preguntaba Gil entrando a la Lincon

-quien?-pregunte yo

-la chica!

-ella traía un escote tamaño jumbo y tu le veias los ojos?-pregunte extrañado lo que hizo reir a mis amigos-caray, men! Tenemos que hablar de prioridades!

-yo soy muy decente-me reclamo el-la señorita tiene una excelente conversación y no me gusta tratar a las mujeres como objetos, eso no es de caballeros

-tampoco es de caballeros, andar emocionándose con otras si se supone que tienes novia, o te gustaría ver a Lagoona platicando con otro?

-por supuesto que no!-grito molesto

-entonces, no hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan, ahí esta Thad de ejemplo

-hey-dijo el vampiro molesto

-niegamelo-sonrio el griego

-pues…no..no te lo niego-contesto vencido nuestro palido amigo-

-pero yo no engañe a mi novia,solo estaba haciéndole compañía-se defendio Gil

-si, claro!-se burlaba Holt-

-es verdad, incluso me pidió que le diera mi face y yo no vi mal en…no manches!-grito histérico sin terminar su frase

Todos lo miramos con cara de o_o que?

Y el se buscaba como si miles de pulgas le picaran

-que pasa?-le pregunto Clawd asustado

-el anillo!

-que anillo?-preguntamos a coro Holt y yo

-el de mi primo!no esta!

-de seguro esa chica te lo quito!-grite yo acusándolo-si seras, baboso! Se acerco a ti para quitártelo, en serio que te falta un cromosoma, pescado!

-no acuses sin saber-me regaño Thad-estas seguro que lo traías?'

-claro! Si se los enseñe

-si. Si lo hizo, Deuce, regrésate!debemos volver a la fiesta-pidio Clawd

Nuestro amigo griego no estaba de tan buen humor, que diestramente dio una vuelta en U haciéndonos caer a todos gritando

-tarado!-grito Holt levantándose-con cuidado!

-quieren regresar o no?-preguntaba de malas conduciendo velozmente-

-si, pero vivos! Cielos Deuce! Deja de ver tantas películas de Rapido y Furioso-pedia casi en un ruego Clawd-

Llegamos en un santiamén, Gil entro como alma que lleva el diablo seguido de nosotros, bueno…menos el grieguito que estaba de muy mal humor, la fiesta técnicamente se había acabado y eso que apenas eran las 9 de la noche

-que? Ya se acabo?-dijo Holt sorprendidísimo-

-asooo!-secunde-vaya fiesta express, vengan, alborótense y váyanse a su casa-bromee

-primo-gritaba Gil consternado-y la chica?

-ya se fue-le contesto el hombre que era mas o menos de la misma estatura que nuestro amigo pero con mas cara de tonto que el-estaba guapísima verdad?

-se fue? Adonde?-preguntaba preocupado el pescadito

-pues..a su casa!

-me lleva!-se lamentaba Gil pegandose en la frente preocupado-a donde estara?

-la quieres para algo?-le miro su primo extrañado

-este...no!para nada,es que ...me parecio linda-mintio Gil

-oye!y Lagoona que? -le regaño su pariente

-la verdad,es que un tio mio se casa-mintio Clawd-y queremos hacerle una despedida y su show nos parecio muy bueno

-aah en ese caso

El chico fue hacia una cajita que tenia sobre un estante y nos dio una tarjetita

-esta es su direccion,pueden buscarla,si le presentan eso les hace el 20% de descuento y les regalara un vaso-

-gracias!-dijo Gil emocionado

-que bola de tontos-comento con desprecio Deuce quien se habia quedado en la puerta recargado y con las manos en los bolsillos-

-vayamos a buscarla-mando Clawd-men, nos llevas?

-tengo opcion?-pregunto de malas el griego

Y nos dirigimos hacia el sitio donde esperabamos,estuviera la chica

Clawd miraba de reojo a nuestro amigo,quien se notaba extremadamente serio,raro en el,ya que siempre lidereaba todas nuestras aventuras,al llegar,Gil y los demas fuimos con el,mientras los dos se quedaban en la camioneta

*.*.*.*.

Clawd:puedo contar yo?

Deuce:si,creo que si

Heath;no se vale!

Clawd:(apartandose de los demas y hablandole al lector)esto solo lo sabran,ustedes y yo

*.*.*.*.*

Clawd:

Mire algo preocupado a mi amigo,parecia perdido en sus pensamientos

-que te pasa?-le pregunte

El ni me miro contestandome de malas

-nada

-en serio?

-si-

-men

-que?

-come on!

-no es nada,Clawd,estoy bien-

-quieres ver a Cleo verdad?

El suspiro ansioso

-como no tienes una jodida idea!-contesto

-men..creo que deberias controlarte

El volteo muy serio y yo continue hablando

-la pasion debe tener ciertos limites,no querras arruinar tu vida

-arruinar mi vida?-repitio el molesto

-un bebe te encadenaria y echaria a perder tus sueños

Creo que la mirada de mi amigo echaba chispas cuando le dije eso

-disculpa!un hijo mio y de mi novia,no nos echaria a perder nada!ademas,encadenarme? si no soy perro!yo me uniria gustoso a ella

-eres muy joven,bro,tienes una vida por delante,creo que no deberias exagerar con la pasion y el deseo,es algo peligroso

Deuce suspiro furioso y con decision me dijo:

-Clawd...Cleo y yo nos casamos

Creo que senti un mini-infarto al oirlo

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-lo que oiste

-ESTAS LOCO?

-no,estoy enamorado y mucho

-pero...pero..CUANDO? A QuE HORAS?-

-detalles,no te los dire,solo que ya es mi esposa y deseo estar con ella,le prometi una fastuosa boda y se la cumplire,pero ante la ley,ella ya es mi mujer

No daba credito a lo que escuchaba,me parecia la tonteria mas grande del mundo,Deuce me parece,uno de los hombres mas inteligentes que he conocido,y el haberse unido con Cleo,me parecia,lo mas absurdo que habia escuchado,no hable mas,estaba molesto con mi compañero,demasiado molesto y el parecia que no tenia animos de hablar conmigo,asi que no mencionamos ni media palabra en lo que esperabamos a nuestros amigos

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Holt:puedo continuar? Me choca ese misterio que se traen y ustedes no entraron con nosotros al depa de la chicuela

Deuce:vale

Holt:YeaaaAh!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Holt:

Llegamos y tocamos como si fueramos acreedores,nadie nos abrio,Gil se asomaba al lugar y parecia que nadie estaba,lamentandose su mala suerte

aun no ha llegado!-decia Nuestro amigo con pesar- En donde demonios se habra metido?

ni idea! Creo que deberiamos esperarla-le contesto Thad

-y si se fue a empeñar la sortija?-comento Heath maliciosamente haciendo palidecer a Webber

-ni sabes si fue ella y ya la estas acusando injustamente!-le defendio Thad

-injustamente nada!-reclamo Gil-nadie mas se acerco a mi!y ella fue la unica con la que yo platique!

- pudiste haber perdido el anillo en la fiesta y tu diciendo que fue esta chica-hablo Thad

Gil estaba a punto de alegar cuando nos abrio una anciana bastante pasada de años

-si?-nos pregunto la señora-buscaban a alguien?

-disculpe venerable mujer-respondio Gil-estamos buscando a... -y mirando la tarjeta dijo-..a Tania

-es mi nieta-contesto la abuelita orgullosa-ahora salio, mas si la desean esperar...pueden entrar a la casa, son compañeros de ella?

Todos nos miramos sonriendo,nos sabiamos si la señora estaba enterada o no de las actividades nocturnas de su nietecita.

-este...si!-mintio Gil- estamos buscandola,sabe donde encontrarla?

-claro!esta en una fiesta en la playa,supongo que tambien son strippers,no es asi

Creo que la cara que pusimos se la imaginaran mejor ustedes que si yo se las describo,Heath fue el primero que grito

-usted sabe lo que ella hace?

-claro!-nos contesto la adorable mujer-uno tiene que buscar maneras para ganar dinero y mi nietecita es una de las mejores,como yo en mis buenos tiempos,descuiden,les dare la direccion en donde pueden encontrarla,asi ella les conseguira trabajo tambien a ustedes

Y entro de nuevo con sus pasitos de tortuga

-ahora si lo he visto todo!-dije sonriendo

-y cree que somos strippers!-secundo Gil asustado

-es que nos vemos bien buenotes-se vanaglorio mi primo-y eso que no vio a Clawd y a Deuce! Jaja!

-dejense de tonterias!somos chicos decentes-se sonrojaba el pescado-

-ay calmate! Ya oiste que la señora tambien se echaba sus "dancings" cuando era joven!que bonito que la chica siga la tradicion familiar-se burlaba Heath

-y dicen que los Europeos somos liberales-contestaba sorprendido El vampiro

Cuando la viejita regreso,vimos que la fiesta era en la playa,y hacia alla nos dirigimos,obviamente Thad tenia sus razones para desear ir hacia la playa,mas Deuce estaba cada vez mas molesto de alejarse mas de su amado tormento,en un santiamente llegamos al lugar indicado,era una fiesta bastante alocada,con chicos universitarios,estaba extremadamente lleno,y entramos buscando a la chica por todos lados,Clawd y Deuce iban bastante serios y en esa misma fiesta,los amigos de Romulus estaban departiendo felizmente,Thad y el lobo fueron directo hacia ellos mientras Gil estaba buscando como loco por todo el lugar

**Hola aquí dejándoles el otro capitulo**

**Fernanda, en Facebook puedes hacer tus paginas, puedes preguntar en Google y ahí aparecerá la forma en que puedes**

**Crearte una pagina, un blog? Lo siento,..esos no se como hacerlos**

**cuando dije que contestaba preguntas era referente a la historia**

**No temas técnicos o de internet**

**._. para eso están los buscadores….**

**Ok…eso fue raro**

**Nos vemos mañana!**

**Dejen comentarios**

**REY KON**


	5. Chapter 5

-donde estan mis hermanas?-le pregunto Clawd a un chico llamado Bill que estaba bebiendo con 4 nenorras

-en la playa surfeando,nosotros nos metimos a la fiesta,esta increible! Verdad?

Thad no dejo siquiera que terminara de hablar y salio decidido hacia la orilla,Clawd nos dijo:

-ire a ver que todo este bien,...Deuce...cuidas del resto

Nuestro amigo solo hizo una señal imperceptible de afirmacion mirando con desden el lugar y a las chicas que lo veian embobadas

En la playa,Clawdeen estaba saliendo del agua con Romulus a su lado y una chica mas,Thad estaba ya esperandola,obviamente la lobita se quedo sorprendida de verlo ahi

-Thad?-menciono su nombre extrañada

El chico tomo una toalla y la envolvio

-hace frio-respondio acobijandola,aunque en parte era por que Romulus no la viera aunque ella estuviera usando un traje termico de surfista,mas delineaba muy bien su bien formado cuerpo

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Thad:(-_-) ejem...omite esos comentarios

Holt:aah vamos!

Thad:yo continuare..

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Thad:

Mi novia me miraba sorprendida,yo estaria en las mismas si ella se hubiera aparecido de la nada en la orilla de la playa

-que haces aqui?-me pregunto

-vinimos a una fiesta,esa,la que esta en el lounge de ese lugar

-la de los universitarios?Cleo y Lala saben que estan aqui? Ahi hay chicas a montones!

-bueno,...eso no lo se,yo...supe que estabas aqui y vine a verte

-a verme o a espiarme?-me pregunto ella yendo hacia su bolsa que estaba cerca y de donde habia cogido yo la toalla

-no te espio-le conteste caminando a su lado

-en serio?-ella secaba su cabello indiferente-porque hoy ni te acercaste a mi en la escuela

-lo lamento-dije yo bajando la mirada-pense que estabas molesta

-lo estoy-contesto ella clavando su mirada en mi- y... Honestamente...creo que... deberias salir con Natasha

-que?-pregunte dolido,aunque sabia que eso pasaria-quieres que salga con ella?

-ustedes hacen una linda pareja-continuo Clawdeen -ella es de los tuyos y pienso que tiene muchas cosas que tu buscas en una mujer

-pero yo no quiero salir con ella

-si quieres

-no!no quiero-alce un poco la voz-Natasha no me interesa,me importas tu

Mi novia me miro

-Clawdeen..-continue nervioso-yo solo estuve con ella ayer porque...porque me molesto verte con ese tipo

-Cual tipo?-me pregunto extrañada

-el del curso de modelaje-le conteste en voz imperceptible

-pero si es gay!-dijo ella sorprendida

-ya se...es solo..que... Ah rayos!me gustas mucho!y...me senti amenazado de que otro me robara tu atencion..

-Thad...tu eres muy centrado!

-bueno...-me acerque hacia ella acariciando su cabello y su rostro-solo quiero que esto dure...quiero que lo nuestro crezca...me gusta estar a tu lado Clawdeen...y quiero que tu tambien desees lo mismo

Y le robe un dulce beso que ella me acepto gustosa,y por primera vez en dos dias,volvi a sentirme feliz,volvi a sentirme en casa,mi novia me acaricio sonriendome

-voy a mojarte-dijo

-no importa

-es noche sin chicas,lo recuerdas?

-prefiero estar contigo que con ellos

-y a mi me gusta que pases tiempo a mi lado,pero mi hermana Howleen esta aqui y no puedo dejarla sola

-lo se-conteste suspirando con pesar-podemos salir mañana?

-por supuesto-me contesto besandome de nuevo-a las 8?

-ahi estare-sonrei-tengo que volver con los demas...Romulus te llevara a casa?-pregunte con algo de enojo

-su prima nos llevara,descuida,ya nos ibamos

-me mandas What's?

-claro

La bese por ultima vez y volvi junto a Clawd que me esperaba molesto

-no te pases de listo-me regaño

-ah vamos!solo fueron un par de besos

-fueron 3!los conte!

-te contare entonces tambien los que le das a mi prima!

-esta bonita la luna verdad?-cambio intempestivamente el tema

En la fiesta,Holt y los demas estaban ya muy animados mientras Deuce no perdia de vista a Gil quien habia encontrado ya a la chica y parecia estaban,discutiendo ruidosamente, pero por estar la musica tan fuerte nadie los estaba escuchando,una hermosa trigueña se le acercaba al griego cuando..

.*.*.*,*.*.*.*.

Clawd:alto ahi Vampiro!sigo yo

Thad:ok ok (-.-)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Clawd:

La chica era en verdad preciosa,Deuce no noto que ella estaba a su lado solo cuando se recargo en el,sacandolo de onda

-me invitas un trago?-pregunto la belleza

-no es mi fiesta-contesto el rudamente alejandose

-entonces...bailas conmigo?

-lo lamento-dijo Nuestro amigo mostrando su sortija-soy casado

Y se levanto alejandose de ella y acercandose a nosotros

-que mentira mas buena-sonrio Thad

Yo solo lo mire negando con la cabeza

-Thad,ve y asegurate que Gil no este cometiendo una estupidez-le pidio Deuce

-claro-contesto mi cuñado mas tranquilamente

El griego solo se limito a recargarse en la pared mientras yo le hablaba

-como pudiste cometer esa tonteria?

-no es una tonteria,Clawd..la amo demasiado

-es obvio que la amas Deuce pero..

-pero? Conoces a Ram! A Maddie! hubiesen hecho cualquier cosa para separarnos

-no si ustedes lo permiten!

-es por eso que lo hicimos,es mi esposa ahora Clawd,y solo me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes,ya paso una vez...Radames queria quitarmela y yo no pienso dejar que eso suceda...porque no puedo perderla...me moriria si lo llego a hacer, quizas tu no estes tan enamorado como yo o no pienses en un futuro con Lala. Mas yo ya cifre el mio junto a Cleo, le prometi una gran y fastuosa boda y por mi honor, quiero que todo el mundo la vea,caminando al altar hacia mi

Mire a mi amigo,y en cierta manera lo entendi,nosotros no teniamos un Ram,un Radames o una Maddie en nuestra vida...quizas yo hubiese hecho lo mismo de haber seguido con Cleo...o quizas jamas tuve tantas agallas como mi amigo,de enfrentarme a todo eso y preferi perderla,sonrei y palmee su hombro

-estas loco...no se como hiciste para que dejaras que Ram aceptara esa union

-si te contara!-contesto sonriendo

-creo que no hay obstaculos para ti si te lo propones,espero ver llegar el dia en que te vea en el altar junto a tu novia

-tienes que! Seras el padrino

-en serio?-conteste ilusionado-quieres que sea tu padrino?

-claro,solo que no se los digas a los demas

-trato hecho!

Estabamos cerrando el trato con un apreton de manos cuando escuchamos un escandalera,el novio de Tania le habia asestado tremendo derechazo a Gil y Holt,Heath y Thad ayudaban a nuestro amigo con la turba de los compañeros del hombre,Deuce y yo salimos disparados hacia la bronca que se habia armado de forma tremenda,las mujeres gritaban por todos lados y las sillas,botellas y demas cosas volaban por todos lados,yo trataba de llegar hasta Gil quien parecia lo tenian agarrado entre dos mientras el sostenia a la chica stripper por la cintura,Deuce y Thad llegaban a rescatarlo mientras yo sentaba

de un buen golpe en el suelo al novio de Tania, el sonido de unas patrullas acercandose nos hizo reaccionar,mas el lugar estaba infestado de tipos golpeandose,sin tardar un segundo ,Deuce tomo un pequeño sillon y lo avento hacia una ventana destrozandola

-por aqui!-nos grito

Heath y Thad llevaban todo mareado a Gil mientras los demas escapabamos del sitio,el griego buscaba las llaves de la camioneta mientras les seguiamos rezando porque no las hubiera perdido,Thad se paro en seco gritando

-Clawdeen!

-esta con Romulus!-le conteste yo

-pero

-ya deben estar en su casa,vamonos que si nos ven aqui nos meteran presos!-grito Holt asustado

Pero Thad tenia complejo de heroe y salio corriendo hacia la orilla,con nosotros gritandole

-Deuce,Thad fue a buscar a Clawdeen!-dije lo confieso algo asustado

Mi amigo por respuesta encendio su preciosa Lincon y mando

-suban,iremos por el

Obedecimos en el acto,y el griego arranco saliendo del estacionamiento,saltando el pequeño tope que señalaba el comienzo de la arena de la playa y acelero haciendo saltar un mundo de polvo,manejaba diestramente dando miles de saltos,ya que obviamente no estaba destinado para autos,todos miramos extremadamente nerviosos su maniobra,si la camioneta se atascaba,nos iban a capturar, ya que la policia hacia exactamente lo mismo,dos patrullas habian saltado tambien la bardita del estacionamiento,persiguiendonos

-nos siguieron!-grito Holt

Deuce solo estaba concentrado en la figura de Thad que volvia hacia nosotros con Howleen y Clawdeen a todo correr

-abran la puerta!-mando

Heath obedecio y casi sin detenerse,el vampiro y mis hermanas abordaron la unidad

-no que ya se iban!-las regañe con fuerza

-te fijaste ya todo el arguende que hay alla, so bobo?-me grito Clawdeen-como demonios ibamos a irnos!

Mas un arrancon y una vuelta en "U" nos hicieron a todos gritar,Deuce volvia hacia el mismo sitio del que habia salido

-Deuce!-gritamos al unisono al ver a las patrullas acercarse peligrosamente

El por respuesta acelero y si los policias no viran a tiempo,los hubiera embestido de frente,cosa que aprovecho el griego para pisar a fondo el acelerador y subir el tope de forma nada delicada lo que nos hizo a todos golpearnos la cabeza con el techo de la camioneta,y enfilando hacia la ciudad a mas de 240 kms x hora que facilmente perdimos a los patrulleros que se habian quedado atascados en la arena playera,ya fuera de peligro,el griego volvio a la velocidad normal, nadie se movia o hablaba,todos seguiamos en shock por la tremenda aventurita, hasta que mi hermana reacciono y le dio tremendo bolsazo en la cabeza.

**Hola! Dejando temprano el penúltimo capitulo**

**Espero les guste**

**Ando apurada con tanta fiesta y posadas**

**Asi que mañana es ya el capitulo final!**

**Nos vemos mañana y dejen comentarios**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


	6. Chapter 6

-estupido!no vuelvas a hacer eso!

-auch!oye!-se quejo el-eso dolio

-Deuce!por poco y me provocas un infarto!-le reclamo Thad

-y a mi otro!-secunde

-poco falto para que me diera diarrea del sustote!-grito Heath-estas bien loco!

-hey,problemas desesperados,requieren medidas desesperadas!-contesto con su tipica sabiduria

-no a ese grado!.mira al pobre Gil!esta todo traumado

En efecto,Gil no se veia nada bien

-parece que quiere vomitar-decia Howleen asustada alejandose de el

-ah no!-grito Deuce-si te vomitas,me limpias la camioneta!

-estoy bien-contesto el debilmente-ella no lo tenia

-que cosa?-pregunto fastidiado Heath

-la sortija-dijo Webber en un hilo de voz

-estas seguro?-pregunte

-totalmente...se lo busque por todos lados y por eso empezo su novio la pelea

-si alguien hubiera manoseado a mi Abbey,yo tambien lo hubiera maraqueado!-sentenciaba Burns

-emm...alguien podria explicarme que paso? Y porque Gil manoseaba a otra chica que no era Lagoona?-pregunto Clawdeen

-yo no manoseo a Lagoona!-dijo indignado Gil

-con mas razon!lo haces con otra y a ella no?que te crees?

-yo le explico-dijo Thad abrazando a mi hermana

-no puedo creer que haya perdido la sortija-dijo Gil tristemente-mi primo va a matarme

-puedes comprar otra mejor-le aconsejo Deuce

-no puedo,ese anillo es parte de la familia

-ese mugrero?

Todos sapeamos de nuevo al griego por la falta de delicadeza al decir las cosas

-auch!-se quejo de nuevo-que se me hace que los bajo ahora mismo!

-que hare?-se lamentaba Gil-perdi la sortija!si Tania no la tenia,entonces quien?

-estas seguro que ella te la quito?quizas se te cayo!-le conteste

-como se me va a caer-reclamo Gil - si...

Y palidecio al llevarse la mano al bolsillo trasero del jean y notar un tremendo agujero

-no manchen!y esto?

-eso significa:men!aprovecha la proxima venta de Liverpool y comprate pantaloncitos-bromeo Holt

-esto no estaba roto!

-aver espera!traias la sortija en el bolsillo trasero?-pregunto Clawdeen

-si!lo traia en la chaqueta pero pense que se me caeria y la puse en el bolsillo posterior de el pantalon

-y Tania te toco el trasero?

Gil se sonrojo extremadamente

-este..bueno

-amigo...si no eres,Thad,mi hermano o Deuce..dudo que una mujer quiera tocarte el trasero!lo tienes como antes creian que estaba el mundo!totalmente plano

Todos reimos mientras Gil,dolido en su orgullo reclamaba

-tampoco estoy tan peor!

-pero vamos!sentiste que te toco?

-una vez!

-y era ella?

El pobre chico estaba en verdad asustado al pensar la posibilidad de que un hombre le hubiese tocado sus pobres pompis

-ay no digas eso!que quemada!-casi grito

-quizas el anillo aun sigue en casa de tu primo,deberiamos buscarlo ahi

-si..de todas formas...creo que tengo que decirselo a el,...Deuce..

-ya se..a casa de tus tios-contesto el griego resignado

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Deuce:bien..ya los deje relatar a todos,ahora sigo yo

Gil:pero yo relate muy poco!

Deuce:el fic tecnicamente se trata de ti,asi que,aguantate! Va mi turno

Gil(:('): ok

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Deuce:

Cuando llegamos al lugar,las luces estaban ya apagadas,Gil tenia llave de la puerta que comunicaba al sotano al "departamento de soltero" de su primo,entramos con sigilo mientras el llamaba a su pariente,el gato Pelusa nos miraba con malicia,habiamos interrumpido su sueño nocturno

-el cuarto de tu primo huele raro-dijo Holt

-es departamento-corrigio Gil

-sus padres viven arriba, creo que podemos llamarlo cuarto-dije con sarcasmo

-como sea-Gil encendia las luces y todo estaba como lo habiamos dejado-quizas fue con su novia

-al menos alguien si visito a su novia el dia de hoy!-conteste yo molesto,el estar sin Cleo me ponia un poco irritable

-yo tambien-sonreia Thad quien Clawdeen y su Hermana estaban en mi camioneta

-mejor ni digas nada-pedi molesto-busquemos esa cosa rápido

-no me diras que aun vas a ir a ver a Cleo o si?-me preguntaba Holt

-ese no es tu asunto, anda..a buscar

Todos comenzamos como sabuesos a buscar la caja del dichoso anillo, para mi gusto, debieron dejarlo perdido, era de muy mal gusto, mas en ese momento, Gil la estaba pasando bastante mal, Pelusa nos veía con mucha intriga, parecía preguntarnos "que están haciendo?" ya que mis amigos estaban en el piso buscando como desesperados, mas no hayabamos absolutamente nada

-no!aqui no esta-dijo Gil con desesperación-debi tirarlo en otro lugar

-en la camioneta no esta, Clawdeen esta buscándolo y ya nos hubiera llamado

-esta perdido! Mis tios se enojaran conmigo y mis papas y todo mundo me dira en la fiesta: Gil perdió la sortija de la tatarabuela!

Estaba por consolar a mi amigo cuando Clawd grito:

-encontre la caja!

Nuestro amigo pez técnicamente salto hacia donde estaba en cuclillas Clawd con el estuche en la mano

-esta vacio!-dijo con pesar

-eso iba a decirte, debio caerse y extraviarse-

-no puede ser! Siempre estuvo aquí

-esta embarrado de comida-observo Thad con cara de asco-apesta a frituras

-a Cheetos-dijo Heath oliéndolo-

-estaba tirado cerca de este platon-dijo Clawd sacándolo-creo que alguien lo tiro mas no veo ninguno, quizás…

En eso, nos miramos unos a otros y volteamos a ver a

-PELUSA!-gritamos

El gatito nos veía lamiéndose los bigotes y con la carita de:

"si! En efecto caballeros...fui yo!"

-no manches!-dijo Heath

-se lo habrá tragado?.-pregunto Holt asustado

-no! No es posible tanta mala suerte! Condenado gato! Como viniste a tragarte esa sortija!

Gil fue por el minimo y este lo miro con ojos de

"¬¬ caballero, se esta usted propasando"

Que maullo molesto tirándole un zarpazo el cual nuestro amigo esquivo hábilmente

-no te muevas gato del demonio! Si apestas a Cheeto!-

-que haremos ahora?-pregunto Clawd preocupado-hay que ir a un veterinario a cerciorarnos de que esta ahí

-bien..llevemos antes a Clawdeen y Howleen a su casa y de ahí, nos lanzamos al Vet-dije yo-que esto no termina hasta que Pelusa entregue ese anillo

Salimos como bólidos , Thad le explico todo a su novia y su cuñada, las llevamos a su casa y de ahí, nos dirigimos hacia el hospital veterinario que estaba a unas cuadras de la casa de los Wolf, Crescent la gatita de Clawdeen tenia su doctor particular que la solia atender en emergencias, como era conocido de Clawd, nos atendio enseguida, llevando a Pelusa hacia unos rayos x, yo aproveche el momento para hablar con mi novia que no se escuchaba nada contenta

-te la has pasado toda la noche con esos perdedores y además, buscando a una stripper! Dame un motivo para que yo mañana no me vaya con mis amigas a buscar chicos que nos bailen solo a nosotras!

-pero no ha sido culpa mia!-dije nervioso-vamos amor...sabes que quiero estar contigo

-estoy enojada Deucey-decia mi novia y ya me imaginaba su carita al otro lado del telefono – ni las fotos que te mande valieron la pena

-disculpa? Si son lo mas increíblemente sensual que hayan visto mis ojos

Cleo sonrio

-en verdad?-

-bebe..por favor! Si pudiera las usaría de fondo de pantalla en mi iphone-

-no hagas eso!-me "regañaba" dulcemente

-bien...no lo hare aquí pero lo pondré en mi laptop-

-y si lo ve tu mamá?-preguntaba coqueta

-que diga lo que quiera…esas fotos son solo para mi y te juro que les dare un buen uso

Ella rio al otro lado de la línea

-me gustaría saber que uso les daras

-ah vamos bebe-le conteste en su mismo tono-sabes que me encanta verte y que asi yo podria..

-men-dijo Clawd atrás de mi

Yo me asuste que estuve a punto de soltar mi celular

-no hagas eso tarado!

-perdona!-sonrio el al verme

-amor-dije a mi novia-te llamo mas tarde

-ok bebe, avísame como acabo todo, te amo Deucey

-y yo a ti,preciosa...bye-colgue y mire molesto a mi amigo-tu no escuchaste nada de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo!-convino el-el doctor ya le dio los resultados

-y?

-tiene el anillo en la panza

Masajee mi cuello en señal de "lo sabia!"

-maldito gato!

-ahora..hay que sacarlo

-lo abrirá?

-no seas salvaje!-me contesto molesto, Clawd es un apasionado de los animales-nos dara un purgante y..

-que?-grite yo asqueado

-asi es! Vamos a casa de Gil..debemos estar juntos hasta el final, men

-aah genial!pero esto es karma! Y te aseguro que Maddie debio mandármelo!

Llegamos a casa de nuestro amigo el cual preparo una tazon de leche caliente y le puso en el, el potente purgante, sento a Pelusa en su cama y le puso la humeante leche ante el, el gatito lo miro con ojos de "no beberé nada que un extraño me haya dado" asi que se conformo con lamerse las patitas de manera altanera delante de todos

-este gato no se tragara nada-sentencio Heath

-anda Pelusita-le dijo en tono meloso Gil-tomate la leche

La bola de pelos solo se conformo con estirarse

-no,el no tomara nada-respondio Thad al ver la actitud de la mascota

-claro que si,si lo hacen con amor,aver precioso-dijo Clawd sentandolo en sus piernas-quien es el gatito mas bonito de este mundo?

Pelusa parecia ronronear un "obviamente yo!"

-y quien es el minino mas inteligente de todo el universo?

El felino feliz maullo en su idioma un "yo! Yo! Yo!"

-y que gatito se tomara toda su lechita?-preguntaba Clawd acariciandolo

Ahi lo perdio

Pelusa parecia conocer nuestras intenciones que pego un salto hacia el otro extremo de la cama

-geniaaal!justo cuando pense que lo lograrias!-se lamento Gil

-lo lamento,men,no quiere comer

-aqui estaremos toda la noche-dijo Heath tristemente poniendo sus manos en la cara

Yo no estaba dispuesto a eso,asi que sali del cuarto de Gil,algo me habia llamado la atencion cuando habiamos entrado a la casa,era un pequeño biberon de juguete que una de las primitas de mi amigo habia olvidado en la sala,fui por el,entre de nuevo al cuarto,tome la leche y la verti a la mamila, el gatito me miraba curioso mientras agitaba la leche frente a sus ojos

-quieres esto?-le pregunte

Su mirada codiciosa me hizo saber que en efecto lo queria

Dio dos pasitos hacia mi

-en verdad lo quieres?-pregunte meneando el biberon frente a sus gatunos ojitos

El minino tocaba con su patita el recipiente como diciendo"si quiero!si quiero! Me lo das? :3"

Puse el biberon en su boca y comenzo a beberlo,mis amigos exclamaban felices la hazaña mientras Pelusa bebia comodamente

-lo lograste men!-palmeaba Clawd mi hombro

-se me da muy bien el trato con los felinos,Cleo tiene muchos gatitos,los egipcios amaban a los mininos y una bella princesa del Nilo me ama, creo que tengo suerte con ellos!-

-demasiada!ahora a esperar que haga efecto-dijo Gil

Cuando eso paso,decidimos dejar a nuestro amigo a solas con su mision de,mmmm,digamos, excarbar entre los residuos de Pelusa a ver si deshechaba la sortija,nosotros preferimos estar afuera ya que,no era de nuestro agrado compartir el cuarto con ellos en esos momentos

-pobre Gil!-reia Holt-y el que es tan asqueroso

-eso le pasa por idiota,debio dejar el anillo en un lugar seguro-dije molesto

-si,asi es-concedio Clawd-ya es muy tarde,debo ir a casa

-van a ser las 5 de la mañana-continuo Heath- vaya nochecita

-yo tengo hambre-dijo Holt-

-no creo que Gil nos ofrezca nada despues de estar con Pelusa

Todos nos reimos burlandonos de nuestro amigo,el cual salia de su casa con una cara de total asco

-aqui esta-nos dijo mostrandonos la joya

Retrocedimos al verla

-ya la lavaste?-pregunto Heath asqueado

-ya!-contesto molesto Webber

-lo dejaste en acido unos 20 minutos?-dije en el mismo tono que mi amigo

-no exageren! Ya lo lave 5 veces, le puse desinfectate de 4 marcas distintas, le puse cloro y termine metiéndolo 5 minutos al acido..conformes?

Nos acercamos a mirarlo

-aun insisto que es muy pequeño y nada valioso-opine

-y yo creo que te pareces mas a Cleo de lo que te imaginas!-me regreso mi amigo molesto

-y como esta Pelusa?-pregunto Clawd preocupado

-como va a ser! Dormidote en mi cama como si nada, ese gato me trajo muchos problemas, si ni mi tia lo quiere!-

-que haras con el?-

Honestamente el gatito me había caído muy bien

-quizas se lo deje al doctor de la veterinaria, no quiero saber nada de el

-puedo quedármelo?- cuestione

-tu?

-es un gato con mucha actitud y se que los sirvientes de Cleo lo cuidaran bien

-todo tuyo!-me dijo Gil aliviado, no quiero volver a verlo en mi vida! Y se de buena fuente que mis parientes tampoco!

Al dia siguiente y despues de la extraña nochecita, fui a ver a mi novia, la cual encontré en su jardín leyendo su acostumbrada revista de modas

-hola preciosa-le salude besándola-

-que milagro!-me contesto algo molesta-son las 6 de la tarde Deucey! Pensé que llegarías temprano!

-amor..me acosté a las 6 de la mañana-

-y? no es mi problema! Parece que" el dia sin chicas " si te parecio buena idea despues de todo-

Cleo suele cruzarse de brazos cuando esta molesta y no desea que la abrace, si le conozco ya tooodas sus artimañas

-de acuerdo-sonrei, si me ponía a discutir con ella, sabia bien que no iba a terminar nunca-en ese caso…te presento a un amiguito que quiere disculparse por mi

Y saque a Pelusa de una bolsa de regalo que traía conmigo, le había puesto un coqueto moño en la cabeza que el acepto gustoso, era un gato mas raro de lo que pensaba, la carita de mi novia se ilumino enseguida, Cleo adora a las serpientes y los gatos

-por Ra! Quien es esta preciosura?-dijo tomando al minino en brazos

-es el travieso Pelusa, quien anoche, se comio la sortija de Gil de botana

-gatito malo-le regañaba con dulzura mi chica, el gatito parecía mas que complacido de estar en brazos de Cleo, y pensé..a que hombre no!

-y...bien? me perdonas?-tantee yo el terreno

Ella me miro alzando una ceja, ni idea tiene.. .de lo hermosa que se ve

-con una condición

-tu pide-

-que no habrá otra noche sin chicas

-te lo aseguro-concedi de inmediato

-y que..tu..-prosiguio sonriendo y acercandose a mi-me mandes algunas fotos tuyas…por what´s de la misma forma que yo lo hice

Rei con la petición

-de acuerdo-dije-lo hare

La abrace atrayéndola hacia mi, tenia demasiados deseos de besarla que no me importo que Pelusa estuviera presente, aunque es muy pequeño para ver a dos personas besarse como nosotros lo hacíamos, pero, había pasado mas de 24 horas sin tenerla en mis brazos, además, si iba a ser una mascota mas de Cleo, justo era, que empezara a acostumbrarse de los momentos apasionados que su ama y yo tendríamos en un futuro

.*.*.*.*

Heath: tu perviertes a todo mundo bro!

Deuce: oh come on, men! Jejejeeje

Gil: pero...como que ya no Habra noche sin chicas? Cuando decidieron eso?

Thad: yo estoy de acuerdo!

Clawd: totalmente like

Holt: yo propongo que solo cuando ellas tengan pijamada, nosotros salgamos

Heath: esa es una buena idea primo! Ya ven!la inteligencia es de familia

Holt: tu eres adoptado (:p)

Heath (:S) QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Holt: caíste! Jajaaa

Heath( ¬¬) baboso!

Clawd: seriedad señores!

Thad: si…recuerden que es el final de temporada

Gil:y nos fue mejor que a las chicas!

Heath: como no!

Holt:Yeaaaaah!

Deuce: queremos agradecer a todas y cada una de las personas que han leído nuestras aventuras, es un honor que tomen su valioso tiempo para estar con nosotros, muchas gracias a nombre de **REY KON** y el nuestro, queremos desearles a todos, una Feliz Navidad y un muy prospero Año Nuevo 2013, que la paz, la prosperidad, la salud sean parte fundamental de sus vidas, y que cada deseo que tengan se cumpla y los que no...tengan la fortaleza y la determinación para hacerlos cumplir… y recuerden:

Be unique

Be yourself

Be a Monster

Hasta pronto..

Nos vemos la proxima temporada!

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO 2013 A TODOS!**

**RECUERDEN QUE REGRESO CON LA TERCERA SOLO **

**HASTA QUE ESTE FIC..LLEGUE A 100**

**EL D&C LO CUELGO HASTA EL 1 DE ENERO**

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

**FELICES FIESTAS **

**A NOMBRE DE MONSTER HIGH Y MIO PROPIO**

**QUIERO AGRADECERLES**

**QUE NOS HAYAN ACOMPAÑADO ESTE AÑO**

**Y ESPERO VERLOS EL PROXIMO**

**UN BESO**

**REY KON**


End file.
